Our True Feeling
by Yusviracchi
Summary: Mereka terjebak dalam dugaan-dugaan mereka tanpa mengetahui kebenaran akan perasaan mereka. Tsuruko berkata ke kiri, Yukiatsu berkata ke kanan, dan membuat mereka berbeda arah tanpa melihat jalan lurus./ "Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Tsuruko."/ Yukiatsu x Tsuruko. Mind to RnR?


Walau aku meyakinkan bahwa diriku dan dirinya hanya sebatas teman, hanya sebatas sahabat, hanya sebatas untuk mengisi waktu luang, tapi aku tak pandai dalam berbohong. Ya. Aku menyukai nya. Yang ku anggap sebatas cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan, yang ku anggap bahwa hanya diriku yang menyukainya tanpa menyadari perasaan sesungguhnya padaku.

Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah. Aku yakin pada kekuatan Tuhan. Dan selalu percaya pada Tuhan, bahwa Tuhan akan memberikan sesuatu yang indah bagiku, walau tak bersamanya.

 **OUR TRUE FEELING**

 **DISCLAIMER BELONGS TO MARI OKADA**

 **STORY BY ME**

 **WARNINGS: TYPO(S), OOC, ALUR CEPAT AND OTHERS**

Cermin berukuran besar itu memantulkan bayangan tubuh Tsuruko dengan sesuai ukurannya sendiri. Kini, Tsuruko dapat melihat kesempurnaan dirinya .

Dirinya memandang wajahnya ke arah pantulan cermin, rambut _dark blue_ nya kini terurai, sebatas punggungnya. Ia membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Ia tersenyum simpul di hadapan cermin itu mengingat dirinya kini telah berhasil memasuki sekolah terfavorit di daerah Kanto, Jepang. Dan ia semakin bersemangat untuk sekolah karena dirinya kini−untuk kesekian kalinya−satu sekolah dengan sahabat kecilnya, Yukiatsu.

Dan kini dirinya berjalan keluar dari kamarnya, berpamitan pada orangtuanya untuk segera melangkahkan kakinya untuk segera menuju sekolah barunya.

"Tsuruko- _chan_ , Yukiatsu- _kun_ sudah menunggumu."

"Iya, _Kaa-san_ , aku pergi dulu."

Dan benar, kini Yukiatsu menunggunya di depan pintu rumahnya. Dan seragam Yukiatsu kini berlogo sama dengan Tsuruko. Pria berumur sekitar 16 tahun itu kini tersenyum simpul di hadapan Tsuruko, " _Ohayou_ ," Panggilnya sambil menyunggingkan senyumnya.

" _Ohayou mou,_ Yukiatsu."

Dan mereka berdua akhirnya melangkahkan kaki nya menuju sekolah baru mereka, menuju stasiun Fukuo. Sebelum mencapai sekolah mereka, tentu saja mereka harus menggunakan _shinkasen_ terlebih dahulu.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu dengan almamater baru kita?" Tanya Yukiatsu pada saat mereka sudah berada di dalam _shinkasen_ untuk menuju sekolah baru mereka.

"Bangga, sangat bangga."

Tsuruko masih dengan tampangnya yang biasa. Tatapannya masih tertuju pada buku yang kini dipegangnya, tepatnya dibacanya. Ya bisa dibilang Tsuruko adalah murid yang cerdas. Bahkan saat ujian kelulusan, Tsuruko mendapat hasil yang sangat memuaskan, begitupun Yukiatsu. Walau Yukiatsu teman lama Tsuruko, bagi Tsuruko juga Yukiatsu adalah musuh dalam bidang pelajaran. Tingkat kepintaran mereka bahkan seimbang.

"Aku tidak mendengar kabar tentang Anjō dan Jintan lagi."

Dan pandangan Tsuruko teralihkan. Kini perhatiannya berpusat penuh pada sosok di depannya yang masih duduk dengan tenang. Ya, Jintan dan Anjō adalah sahabat mereka sejak kecil yang kini sudah hilang kabarnya. Entah mereka memang berpindah tempat tinggal, atau entah mereka−

"Bahkan rasanya sudah lama aku bertemu Anjō."

Dan tatapan Tsuruko kini berpusat penuh pada lawan bicaranya. Mungkin sedikit melukai harga dirinya yang terkenal dengan sikapnya yang tidak peduli dengan hal apapun, tapi beda dengan kali ini, karena dirinya kini merasakan hatinya yang sedikit terluka oleh kaca yang menyebabkan perih pada seluruh tubuhnya.

"Ya, kau benar."

Dan hanya respon itulah yang dikeluarkan Tsuruko.

 **oXoXoXo**

Sudah sekitar setengah semester Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu berada di sekolah ini dan membuat Tsuruko semakin mengenal tata letak dan seluruh peraturan di sekolahnya. Dan tak diragukan, kepintaran Tsuruko didalam berbagai bidang yang telah ia kembangkan sejak kecil memang sangat berguna bahkan pada saat ini, saat pelajaran Bahasa Asing; Berbahasa Jerman. Dirinya dapat cepat menghafal banyak kosakata dalam bahasa Jerman.

" _Wie heiβt du?_ (Siapa nama mu?)" Tanya sang guru bahasa Jerman.

" _Ich heiβe Chiriko Tsurumi_. (Nama saya Chiriko Tsurumi.)"

" _Gut! Wie alt bist du?_ (Bagus! Berapa umurmu?)"

" _Ich bin sechzehn Jahre alt_. (Saya 16 tahun."

Dan jawaban yang dilontarkan Tsuruko membuat seluruh orang-orang yang berada di kelasnya terperangah akan kehebatan Tsuruko dalam berbahasa Jerman. Jangankan berbahasa Jerman, Tsuruko pun dengan lancar dapat berbahasa Inggris tanpa hambatan. Bahkan, kejeniusannya itu membuatnya disegani oleh teman-teman nya.

Dan salah satu nya adalah saat pelajaran berbahasa Inggris, dimana sang guru bertanya pada Tsuruko apakah makna dari kisah Cinderella.

" _Well, do you can find the meaning of 'Cinderella's stories?_ "

Dan Tsuruko mengangkat tangannya, tanda ia sudah siap untuk menjawab.

" _Yes, Tsurumi-_ san?"

" _So, although Cinderella herself the poor's people. But she is Beautiful inside and outside. So, Cinderella not arogant same like her sisters and finally Cinderela happy and don't like to choose a friend, always humble, both in person,and still cheerful."_

Dan seluruh penghuni kelas dibuat terpengangah lagi oleh kehebatan Tsuruko dalam berbicara bahasa inggris. Berbahasa Jerman yang bahkan baru dipelajari para tingkatan di sekolah ini pun Tsuruko dapat mempelajari nya dengan mudah. Pelajaran Matematika dan sebagainya? Tak usah ditanyakan. Bahkan dirinya kini terkenal karena kepintarannya. Apalagi yang kurang dari Tsuruko?

 **oXoXoXo**

Jam istirahat telah tiba. Dan seperti yang Tsusuko lakukan pada jam-jam istirahat seperti biasanya, yaitu pergi ke kantin bersama teman-temannya. Tapi tidak kali ini karena Tsuruko pergi ke kantin bersama Yukiatsu. Berbeda dengan Yukiatsu yang memesan beberapa makanan berat untuk mengisi perutnya, Tsuruko hanya memakan camilan dengan satu buah susu coklat dingin yang semula ia pesan.

"Kau tidak makan?"

Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Yukiatsu hanya dijawab oleh gelengan kepala dari Tsuruko. Dan seperti biasa, Tsuruko masih dengan kebiasaannya yaitu membaca buku. Tak peduli dimana ia berada, dan hal yang menyenangkan baginya adalah membaca buku.

Berbeda dengan Tsuruko, bahkan Yukiatsu kini mementingkan kesehatan Tsuruko yang menurutnya, waktu senggang Tsuruko hanya diisi dengan membaca dan membaca. Tidak kah wanita itu merasa bosan dengan kegiatannya? Merasa sebal, Yukiatsu mengambil secara paksa buku yang berada di tangan Tsuruko.

"Hei, apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Bisa kan kau membaca buku sambil makan _bento_? Karena kulihat kau kini semakin kurus." Protes Yukiatsu.

Tsuruko menatap Yukiatsu dengan tatapan sebal karena telah mengganggu kegiatannya. Tapi disisi lain, ada benarnya dari perkataan Yukiatsu bahwa berat badan tsuruko yang kini memang menurun. Jujur saja bahwa kegiatannya saat ini dipenuhi dengan belajar, belajar dan belajar.

"Makanlah."

Dan Yukiatsu menyodorkan sumpitnya yang diisi dengan _katsu_ ke hadapan Tsuruko.

"Apa maksudmu? Bisakah kau tidak melakukan ini ditempat umum seperti ini?"

"Makanlah. Kalau tidak mau, kau akan kusuapi setiap hari seperti ini."

Dan Tsuruko menyerah. Ia pun memakan _katsu_ yang disodorkan Yukiatsu oleh sumpitnya, perlahan ia mengunyah _katsu_ itu dengan mulutnya. Gerakan peristaltiknya bahkan sempurna, sampai menelan habis _katsu_ itu. Dan kini giliran suapan nasi yang disodorkan Yukiatsu.

"Hei, apa-apaan lagi ini?"

"Cepatlah. Buka mulutmu."

Dan Tsuruko menggembungkan pipi nya. Namun, terdapat rona merah di wajahnya. Yukiatsu yang menyadari akan hal itu tiba-tiba terkikik geli, melihat sahabat kecilnya menjadi salah tingkah hingga membuat wajahnya ber-rona merah.

 **oXoXoXo**

Tsuruko berjalan sepanjang koridor karena saat ini, dirinya disuruh untuk memanggil Yukiatsu oleh Aijima- _sensei_ , guru Matematika. Tentu saja saat ini ia menuju kelas Yukiatsu. Tak hanya Yukiatsu, dirinya sendiri pun ditunjuk untuk mengikuti olimpiade Matematika.

Dan kini dirinya sudah tepat berada di depan kelas Yukiatsu.

Tapi kelas Yukiatsu tertutup rapat dan terdengar hening. Dan telihat guru nya sedang menerangkan beberapa hal di depan kelas.

Dilihatnya lewat jendela kelas Yukiatsu. Dan tampak Yukiatsu yang sedang duduk di dekat jendela, dimana kini Tsuruko mengintip kelas Yukiatsu. Dan Yukiatsu yang menyadari akan hal itu langsung bangkit dari duduknya dan menatap ke arah Tsuruko. Jarak mereka kini hanya tinggal beberapa _centi_ , dan kalau saja tak ada kaca yang membatasi mereka, yakinlah bahwa wajah mereka kini sudah sangat dekat.

Dan hal ini membuat wajah Tsuruko memerah. Bahkan detak jantungnya bertalu-talu semakin kencang, melebihi ritme normalnya. Ia membayangkan jika tidak ada kaca yang menghalangi mereka, oh _Kami-sama_ , apa yang akan terjadi? Reflek, wajahnya mendekat menuju jendela, dan kini wajahnya bertatapan langsung, menemukan manik madu Yukiatsu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Tanya Tsuruko dengan isyarat tanpa suara, menandakan bahwa takutnya suaranya akan mengganggu ocehan guru bahkan ia takut suaranya akan terdengar ke kelas Yukiatsu setelah melihat reaksi Yukiatsu yang langsung bangkit dari duduknya, padahal ini masih jam pembelajaran dan lebih parahnya, sang guru masih menjelaskan beberapa hal. Apakah Yukiatsu tidak takut kena damprat guru itu? Pikir Tsuruko.

"Tak apa, berapa menit lagi bel pulang akan berbunyi?" Sama dengan yang dilakukan Tsuruko, Yukiatsu bertanya tanpa adanya suara dari bibirnya, dan melalui isyarat. Dengan cepat, Tsuruko mengetahui apa yang dimaksud pertanyaan Yukiatsu. Tsuruko langsung melihat ke arah jam tangannya.

"15 menit lagi, kau di panggil Aijima- _sensei_." Tsuruko membalasnya dengan berbicara tanpa suara.

"Baiklah, tunggu aku disitu."

Tsuruko mengangguk.

Kini dirinya berdiri di depan kelas Yukiatsu, memandang pemandangan luar sekolah yang tampak sejuk dengan awan biru yang menghiasi langit diatasnya. Dan kini pikirannya berkecamuk. Apa yang sebenarnya Yukiatsu tadi lakukan hingga membuatnya _blushing_ berat seperti tadi? Oh tidak. Jangan sampai Yukiatsu menyadari ekspresi wajahnya tadi.

 _Kau melakukannya begitu saja, bodoh_.

Dan setelah 15 menit berlalu akhirnya kelas Yukiatsu pun bubar. Teman-teman Yukiatsu yang duluan berhamburan ke luar kelas, dan banyak pula orang-orang yang menatap Tsuruko dan tersenyum padanya. Dan pandangan Tsuruko menandakan tak senang dan dahi nya berkerut kala ada dua wanita yang tampaknya satu kelas dengan Yukiatsu kini menuju ke arahnya.

"Kau Chiriko Tsurumu? Dari kelas 10-A benar?"

"Ya."

Dan meskipun kedua wanita itu tampak berbisik-bisik, tapi desisan-desisan dari wanita itu terdengar jelas hingga ke gendang telinga Tsuruko.

" _Oh, jadi ini yang diceritakan Yukiatsu?"_

" _Mana mungkin temannya, pasti dia pacarnya."_

" _Cih, wanita ini memang terkenal pintar tapi kan tidak begitu cantik."_

" _Huh, kenapa Yukiatsu bisa menyukai wanita seperti ini? Dan hanya karena dia pintar?"_

 _Apa masalahnya?_

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsuruko. Dari nada bicaranya terlihat bahwa dia tidak menyukai kedua wanita ini. Penyebar gosipkah? Padahal kan dia hanya teman Yukiatsu, tepatnya teman semasa kecilnya. Bahkan kalau Tsuruko boleh berharap, mungkin ia menginginkan hubungan yang lebih dari sekedar teman di mata Yukiatsu. Tapi, perkataan kedua wanita di depannya sangat menyinggungnya.

"Tidak, senang berkenalan denganmu." Ucap salah satu wanita itu sambil menjulurkan tangannya, mencoba menjabat tangan Tsuruko sebagai tanda pertemanan. Wanita itu tersenyum.

 _Heh, basa-basi kah? Aku tahu itu._

Dan sebelum Tsuruko membalas jabatan tangan yang diulurkan itu, datang Yukiatsu dari arah kelasnya.

"Tsuruko!"

Dan ketiga wanita itu mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Yukiatsu yang berjalan ke arahnya.

"Yukiatsu kau lama sekali!"

Dan setelah perkataan Tsuruko yang memanggil Yukiatsu, wanita itu menurunkan tangannya, dan membatalkan jabatan tangannya, perlahan berlalu dari hadapan Tsuruko, "Kami duluan, Tsurumu- _san_."

"Hei, ada apa dengan mereka?" Tanya Yukiatsu.

"Fans mu?" Jawab Tsuruko sinis.

"Ah sudahlah, ayo. Kau bilang kita dipanggil Aijima- _sensei_?"

"Darimana kau tahu bahwa 'kita' dipanggil?"

"Aijima- _sensei_ sudah mengumumkan bahwa akan ada olimpiade Matematika bukan? Mana mungkin wanita cerdas sepertimu tak terpilih untuk mengikuti hal semacam itu?" Jawab Yukiatsu dengan senyum penuh kemenangan di wajahnya.

Tsuruko hanya mendengus, dan mengakui bahwa Yukiatsu memenangkan jawabannya saat ini.

"Ayo."

Yukiatsu menarik tangan Tsuruko. Menggenggam nya dengan erat dan menuntun Tsuruko. Mereka berdua berjalan di koridor. Dan baru Tsuruko baru sadari bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di koridor. Langkah sepatunya menggema di seluruh koridor.

Detak jantung Tsuruko semakin bertalu-talu. Ia memegang pelan dada nya, sehingga kini ia dapat merasakan detak jantungnya sendiri.

 _Apa ini? Yukiatsu, apa yang kau lakukan?_

Tsuruko tak mampu menahan air yang kini menggenangi pelupuk matanya. Tak mampu menahan perasaannya. Tak mampu menahan seluruh beban cinta nya. Dan di balik kaca yang membingkai matanya, ia menangis.

 _Aku berharap akan selalu seperti ini._

Dan kini Tsuruko dan Yukiatsu sudah dekat dengan ruang guru, tapi Tsuruko menghentikan langkahnya, bahkan Tsuruko melepas genggaman tangannya dari Yukiatsu. Hal itu membuat kening Yukiatsu berkedut.

 _Aku berharap bahwa kau dapat selalu menggenggam tanganku._

"Tsuruko, ada apa denganmu?"

Tsuruko hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, membuka kacamatanya, dan menghapus airmatanya dengan punggung tangannya. Ia mencoba tersenyum di hadapan Yukiatsu.

"Apa kau gugup? Ini kan bukanlah hal yang sulit bagimu bukan? Bahkan ini setelah sekian kali nya kau mengikuti olimpiade seperti i−"

"YUKIATSU _NO BAKKA!_ "

Dan perkataan Tsuruko yang berteriak di hadapannya membuat Yukiatsu kaget. Ada apa dengan Tsuruko? Oke, Yukiatsu bahkan sudah mengetahui sifat Tsuruko yang bahkan bisa dibilang egois. Tapi tak pernah Tsuruko berteriak tepat di hadapannya seperti ini. Apa bahkan Tsuruko sedang mengalami masa _haid,_ seperti para wanita lainnya? Bahkan setelah berteriak di hadapannya, airmata Tsuruko semakin mengalir dan mengikuti garis wajah Tsuruko yang lancip.

"Hei ada apa denganmu?"

"Kau tak pernah menyadari bagaimana perasaanku. Mengerti lah sedikit, Yukiatsu! Aku mencintaimu. Kau dengar? Aku mencintaimu. Bahkan sejak dulu, aku telah mengangumimu, dimana kau mengagumi Menma. Bahkan setelah Menma tiada, kau tak akan pernah melepaskan bayangannya. Tak akan pernah!"

Perkataan Tsuruko membuat Yukiatsu mati kutu.

"Aku tahu bahkan aku tak dapat mengganti kan posisinya. Dia terlalu hebat bahkan aku tak dapat melampauinya. Yang kulakukan hanya belajar dan belajar! Dan kucoba bahwa belajar lah yang dapat membuatmu mengalihkan pandanganmu ke arahku, membuatmu memperhatikanku."

Di antara tangisnya yang terus mangalir dari matanya, suara Tsuruko terdengar seperti serak, seperti menahan sesuatu yang telah kini ia keluarkan.

"Bahkan aku pun tak dapat menggantikan Anjō! Bahkan hanya Anjō lah yang dapat menggantikan posisi Menma dalam bayanganmu. Bahkan aku tak dapat melampaui Anjō. Tak dapat. Aku tak dapat."

Dan kini Tsuruko telah mengeluarkan seluruhnya, seluruh yang ada dalam hatinya, yang telah bertahun-tahun lamanya ia pendam. Meskipun sakit dalam hatinya masih terasa kala ia mengeluarkan itu semua, tapi ada kelegaan dalam dirinya juga, telah mengutarakan itu semua tanpa adanya rasa sakit yang di pendam olehnya lagi.

Ia tahu bahwa waktu seperti ini akan datang. Ia tahu. Walaupun waktu nya bisa di bilang tidak tepat, tapi baginya, semakin lama terpendam maka akan semakin banyak sakit hati yang ia rasakan. Sudah terlalu banyak, terlalu lama, bahkan terlalu sakit.

"Hentikan."

Dan tangis Tsuruko berhenti seketika ketika Yukiatsu menariknya kedalam pelukannya, mendekapnya dengan erat dan berkata disela-sela rambut _dark blue_ Tsuruko.

"Bahkan kau salah tentang pikiranku tehadap Anjō. Aku menyayangimu, Tsuruko. Sangat menyayangimu bahkan terlalu lama aku menyimpan perasaan ini, hingga Anjō-lah tempatku mengutarakan apa yang kurasakan padamu."

Tsuruko membelalakkan matanya.

"Aku tahu sejak dulu bahwa aku mengagumi Menma,ya sedari dulu aku mengagumi nya, tapi aku sadar bahwa rasa cintaku terlampaui oleh Jintan pada Menma. Tapi ketika ku melihat seberapa besar kegigihanmu membuktikan dirimu untukku, ternyata menghapus rasa cintaku pada Menma. Dan telah kugerakkan hatiku untuk melihatmu, Tsuruko."

Bibir Tsuruko bergetar.

"Aku hanya belum menyiapkan diriku untuk mengutarkan hal ini padamu."

Dan tangis Tsuruko kini semakin kuat. Ia menggigit pelan bibirnya agar suara tangisnya tidak keluar, tapi itu percuma. Dan sama dengan apa yang dirasakan Tsuruko, Yukiatsu dapat merasakannya dengan kuat, dan airmata mengalir dari pelupuk matanya.

 _Ternyata, kami sudah terlalu lelah terjebak di dalam dugaan-dugaan bodoh ini._

 **oXoXoXo**

Tsuruko berdiri di depan podium. Dengan baju kelulusannya, ia berdiri tegak disana dan mengucapkan beberapa kata seperti terima kasih dan meminta maaf sebelum dia menyampaikan pidato nya. Ia berdiri disana sebagai siswa terbaik di sekolah. Dan dalam ujian akhirnya, dia mendapatkan nilai sempurna dan membuat dirinya menjadi siswi terbaik nomor satu disekolahnya.

10 menit berlalu kala Tsuruko menyampaikan pidatonya, ia mendapat sabutan dan tepuk tangan yang meriah dari para guru juga teman seangkatannya. Dan saat Tsuruko hendak kembali kebelakang panggung, dilihatnya Yukiatsu tersenyum dan menyambutnya.

"Selamat atas predikatmu sebagai siswi terbaik nomor satu disekolah, Tsuruko."

"Jangan rendah diri, selamat juga atas predikatmu sebagai siswa terbaik setelahku."

"Tapi aku akan selalu kalah dalam berbagai hal ya?"

Tsuruko mengernyitkan dahinya.

"Bahkan tak kusangka kau telah menyukaiku lebih lama dari aku menyukaimu, benar?" Dengan senyum kemenangan di bibirnya, Yukiatsu menatap nakal pada Tsuruko, alhasil dia mendapatkan tamparan pelan dipipinya oleh Tsuruko.

"Dasar."

Dan ketika Tsuruko hendak berlalu, Yukiatsu menahan tangannya, menariknya kembali untuk tetap diam disitu. Yukiatsu tahu bahwa sebenarnya Tsuruko membalikkan badannya karena tak kuas amenahan rona merah di wajahnya. Dan Yukiatsu kini menyadari, bahwa ia tak akan membuat Tsuruko lagi semakin jauh, dan akan menahan Tsuruko untuk tetap berada di sisinya.

Dan sekali lagi, Yukiatsu memeluk Tsuruko.

"Jangan menangis lagi. Aku mencintaimu, Tsuruko."

Dan rasa lega menyeruak dalam diri Tsuruko kala ia mendengar kata-kata Yukiatsu. Sekali lagi, ia menangis. Kali ini bukan tangis yang menggambarkan kesakitan dalam dirinya, tapi ini adalah tangis bahagia. Tangis bahagia yang sedari dulu ia impikan. Tsuruko kini menangis sambil bersandar dalam pelukan Yukiatsu.

 _Terima kasih, Yukiatsu._

 **END**

Author's Note: YAAYY! Tak kusangka aku bakalan menulis fic dari AnoHana dengan Pair YukiatsuxTsuruko. Tapi setelah fic ini mendekam terlalu lama, akhirnya bisa kulanjutkan dan kupublish tanpa ada hambatan yang berat (?) *kecuali typo* Maafkan ya dengan penempatan chara yang mungkin rad OOC disini karena ini first time aku menulis dari fandom AnoHana dan aku memang tidak menyebutkan sekolah mereka karena tidak tahu nama sekolahnya *hiks*. Bagi para Readers, jangan lupa meninggalkan Review ya? Hehe yang review nanti aku kasih gopek deh #bah *gopek dapet apaan?* Hehe sankyu~ baibai sampai bertemu di fic lainnya^^


End file.
